The secret within her title may change
by Beato-chaan
Summary: this is mostly based on the newest chapter of Gakuen Alice, my version:3


**Title: The secret within her**

**Aurthor: Beato-sama**

**Couple: MikanxNatsume**

**Genre: romance, action, supernatural**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own the characters or the anime/manga, Tachibana-sama does=D**

**note: god, it was such a long time i have written a story but anyways this story is based on the newest chapter of Gakuen Alice (chp.133), my own version ofc=D**

**Chapter 1: Is he really Natsume?**

**Mikan and Ruka where now seperated from the others and where somewhere else, far from the others as they where running and suddenly a energyball came rushing towards them as Ruka used his Barrier alice even thought he knew the Barrier alice is weakening greatly he still wants to protect Mikan will all his might to bring her back to her mother, Yuka. Then a few seconds later someone shows up and was holding a energyball in his hand, ready to attack Mikan and Ruka.**

**"You can't escape from me..:" threatened the guy and glared at the two**

**"R-ruka-pyon, what are we gonna do?" Mikan asked tugging his shirt worriedly**

**"Don't worry, i'll protect you in Natsume's place, no matter what" Smiled Ruka gently and stepped forward leaving mIkan quite shocked but she recovered quickly**

**"Protect her? are you stupid or what? your barrier alice is pretty weak by now what i heard so how can you protect Sakura Mikan?" Smirked the boy and throwed the energy ball at Ruka but he used his barrier again and the fight kept going until the boy throwed a larger eneryball at Ruka and this time not able****to create a barrier it hit him, hard and Ruka flew backwards landing hard on the ground and was unconcious, Mikan ran to him and shock him, trying to wake him up but it was impossible.**

**"One down, one to go" murmured the guy and created another energyball and throwed it at her with full force as Mikan covered her with her arms and then someone came or rather someone and stopped the energyball and knocked the boy out and that person sighned**

**"I really have to save you everytime Mikan, don't i?" said the voice belonging to a boy as he dusted off his black cloak and Mikan looked up at the boy that saved her**

**"T-thanks for rescuing me..." Smiled Mikan at the boy and he turned around and Mikan's eyes widened in shock and the boy reached out his hand to help her up**

**"N-natsume...? is that really you?"**

**"Well, duh baka. Of course it's me" Natsuem said hmph-ing a little**

_**"H-he really looks like Natsume and acts to...but still, he is different then the Natsume i know...so WHO is he?"**_

**"Are you gonna think all day, baaka?" Natsume asked boringly with a "whatever" look **

**"O-of course not and i'm NOT a baka!" Mikan yelled at his in anger, this is so typical Natsume to call her names**

**"Yeah...i know" said Natsume while smiling a bit at her as Mikan blushed a bit and took his hand and stood up**

**"Natsume..." she started slowly**

**"here..." Natsume gave her a very pretty pendant with a red stone in it "it will protect you..."**

**and Mikan took it and looked at it a little and put it on her neck and then Natsume hugged her tightly and Mikans heart started to beat pretty fast**

**"I miss you...please come home soon...everyone waits for you..." he said and let go of her and before Mikan got to say anything he disappeared in a flash of light and Mikan just stood there, speechless**

**"u-uhh..." Ruka finally woke up and looked around and saw Mikan standing and looking at nothing and Ruka quickly looked after the attacker and he was gone, probable scared away or something but Ruka couldn't get the feeling of someone familiar was here and stood up as Mikan finally noticed him wide awake and a bit tired of using the barrier alice too much.**

**"Sakura, are you alright?"**

**"Y-yeah, i'm fine"**

**"was someone by any chance here...?"**

**"...Yeah, Natsume was here" she started as Ruka widened his eyes and was about to say something but Mikan continued "b-but there was somethign weird about him...like that was...another natsume or something...but he saved me from that guy awhile ago"**

**"W-well, that's good and i'll hope weäll see him again"**

**"I don't think so, Ruka-pyon...he disappeared in a flash of light and i get a feeling he is from somewhere else...i can't get that feeling away" Mikan said, covering her eyes behind her bangs and Ruka smiled sadly and took her hand and said "Don't worry Sakura, everything is gonna be fine and for now let's keep moving so you can reunite with your mother, right?"**

**"Yeah" Said Mikan finally smiling as they two ran off to find Yuka**

**if you want a chapter 2, plzz review=D**


End file.
